Patric Knowles
thumb|Patric Knowles Patric Knowles, eigentlich Reginald Lawrence Knowles, (* 11. November 1911 in Horsforth, Yorkshire; † 23. Dezember 1995 in Woodland Hills, Kalifornien) war ein britischer Schauspieler. 1938 spielte er die Rolle des Will Scarlett in Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden. Leben und Karriere Der Sohn eines Verlegers arbeitete zunächst im väterlichen Betrieb, startete dann jedoch seine Filmkarriere in Großbritannien und ging in die USA, wo er seinen ersten Vertrag bei Warner Brothers erhielt. Der Durchbruch gelang ihm als Bruder von Errol Flynn in Der Verrat des Surat Khan ''(1936). Zwei Jahre später spielte er die Rolle des Will Scarlett in ''Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden, erneut an Flynns Seite. Auch in weiteren Filmen spielten beide zusammen. Obwohl es ihm mehrfach – unter anderem in Liebe zu viert – gelang, am Ende seinem Rivalen die Braut auszuspannen, blieb er als Filmschauspieler im Schatten Flynns. Der hochgewachsene Knowles, in der Filmkritik oft als „the poor man's Errol Flynn“ bezeichnet, wurde aufgrund seines guten Aussehens oft auf die Rolle des vornehmen Schönlings besetzt. Auch nach seinem Vertragsende bei Warner Brothers im Jahre 1939 kam er nicht über Nebenrollen heraus und arbeitete stattdessen am Theater. Er spielte einen Bergarbeiter in John Fords Drama Schlagende Wetter ''(1941), einen Wissenschaftler in ''Frankenstein trifft den Wolfsmenschen ''(1943), den Ehemann von Claudette Colbert in ''Drei kehrten Heim ''(1950) und als englischer Adeliger im Westernthumb|358px ''Chisum (1970). Nach dem Ende seiner Schauspielkarriere gab sich Knowles anderen Beschäftigungen wie der Malerei hin. Er war auch Autor eines Romanes unter dem Titel Even Steven (1960) und schrieb 1990 eine Streitschrift namens Rebuttal for a Friend, in der er erklärte, dass Errol Flynn nie ein Nazispion gewesen sei, nachdem solche Gerüchte in den Jahrzehnten zuvor aufgekommen waren. Knowles starb am 23. Dezember 1995 im Alter von 84 Jahren nahe Los Angeles an einer Gehirnblutung, wenige Monate nach der 60. Hochzeitstag mit seiner Frau Enid. Sie hatten zwei Kinder. Filmografie *1935: The Student’s Romance *1936: Der Verrat des Surat Khan (The Charge of the Light Brigade) *1936: Give Me Your Heart *1937: It’s Love I’m After *1937: Expensive Husbands *1938: Storm Over Bengal *1938: Liebe zu viert (Four’s a Crowd) *1938: Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden (The Adventures of Robin Hood) *1938: Drei Schwestern aus Montana (The Sisters) *1938: Überfall auf die Arctic Queen (Heart of the North) *1939: Dünner Mann, 3. Fall (Another Thin Man) *1940: Married and in Love *1941: So grün war mein Tal (How Green Was My Valley) *1941: Der Wolfsmensch (The Wolf Man) *1942: The Strange Case of Dr. X *1943: Frankenstein trifft den Wolfsmenschen (Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man) *1943: Abbott und Costello auf Glatteis (Hit the Ice) *1945: Eine Lady mit Vergangenheit (Kitty) *1946: Of Human Bondage *1946: Mit Pinsel und Degen (Monsieur Beaucaire) *1947: Ivy *1949: Die rote Schlinge (The Big Steal) *1950: Drei kehrten heim (Three Came Home) *1952: Tarzan, der Verteidiger des Dschungels (Tarzan’s Savage Fury) *1954: Menschenraub in Singapur (World for Ransom) *1957: Hamisch, der Sklavenhändler (Band of Angels) *1958: Die tolle Tante (Auntie Mame) *1967: Der Weg nach Westen (The Way West) *1968: Die Teufelsbrigade (The Devil’s Brigade) *1970: Chisum *1972: The Man *1973: Der Bucklige vom Horrorkabinett (The Terror of the Wax Museum) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Schauspieler (Film, 1938)